1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment device, and, more particularly, to a wall panel positive alignment device for vertically aligning adjacent wall panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The substantial growth and success of the portable wall panel industry in recent years has led to continual engineering and design improvements in the panel construction and in the wide variety of panel accessories and attachments that are now available. The key to the success of these portable wall panel systems has been their versatility in permitting easy office rearrangement to accomodate changing needs and desires. However, while ease of installation and rearrangement, as well as the open office appearance in the case of wall partitions which are not ceiling height, have been the key to the success of the systems, they would be less than satisfactory if not structurally sound once installed.
In the case of wall panel systems that are less than ceiling height, precise vertical alignment of adjacent wall panels is essential. Not only is vertical misalignment displeasing asthetically, it also adversely effects mounting and alignment of various accessories such as desks, shelves and the like. In the case of adjacent wall panels which are hinged to permit angular movement with respect to each other, vertical misalignment can cause undue wear and malfunction of the hinges which are typically lightweight and not structural support members.
While some systems rely upon leveling feet at the base of the wall panels to achieve vertical alignment, this results in a tedious and time consuming installation. Consequently, it has generally been preferred to use a structural vertical alignment device on each panel side edge which mates with a like device on the adjacent panel to provide automatic structural vertical alignment of the adjacent panels. Since in most cases angular pivoting of the panels with respect to each other must be permitted, conventional hinge-like devices have been utilized. Thus, conventional hinges or members with offset feet or ledges which interfit to mate with the hinge elements or offset ledges of a corresponding device on the adjacent panel have yielded generally satisfactory automatic vertical alignment of the panels. However, since these alignment devices are structural members, they are subjected to substantial weight and torque stresses. If the attachment of these alignment devices to the individual wall panels is not rigid and strong, repeated rearrangement of the wall panels invariably leads to loosening, breaking and general malfunction of these alignment devices. To utilize heavy-duty alignment devices to correct this problem is unsightly and expensive, and often requires complex installation procedures.
Heretofore, a totally satisfactory wall panel vertical alignment device has not been developed. Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a wall panel positive alignment device for vertically aligning adjacent wall panels which provides automatic vertical alignment, which is economical to produce and install, which is aesthetically pleasing and which has high structural strength and durability.